It's Complicated
by PutCleverUsernameHere
Summary: It's the last year of High School and Tootie outgrew Timmy long ago, It's just that Timmy hasn't outgrown her. No Flames but Constructive Criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to begin this story with 2 separate chapters one on Tootie at 13 the other on Timmy at 15 after that I will continue the story in present day when both people are 17 and starting Senior Year in both of the preliminary chapters it will be third person p.o.v the rest of the story will be in first person unless otherwise stated, I hope ya'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon**

* * *

Tootie (age: 13)

A soaking wet girl of about 13 slams her bedroom door open. Dripping on the carpet the girl enters her pink room and closes the door softly and leans against it. Her violet eyes close cutting off budding tears and letting them traverse down her cheeks. As they do she thinks cynically 'Well at least I can't get any wetter.' Her deep purple eyes open and take in her room, covered in Timmy memorabilia and for the first since she can remember the smiling pictures of the buck-toothed love of her life don't comfort her. Instead the entirely new sense of revulsion washes over the young teen. She shakes her head and wonders for the umpteenth time why Timmy Turner throws water balloons at her whenever they cross paths. As she carries herself to her personal bathroom she turns to see her wet reflection.

Her catholic school girls outfit, the same design she's worn since she fell in love with it on the Halloween of her 10th year, is damp and clings to her skin in very uncomfortable places. Her hair usually shiny and bouncy in its pigtails is now hanging down dull and wet as a few errant strands stick to her face making her cheeks itch. Her eyes are red and blotchy after crying over the same boy she fell in love with at the tender age of 6. Unfortunately this is not a new image, the same boy, the boy that decorates her entire living space has been giving her this "water-balloon treatment" since she fell for him. She relatively calmly changes out of her damp clothes drys off with a towel and changes into a comfy pair of Chompy Pajamas and heads into her room.

The scene plays over and over in her mind as she lays softly on her Timmy Bed and buries her face in a Timmy Pillow. Again she walks alone on a desolate sidewalk heading to the park and again a loud voice that ever since that day in Kindergarten has given her chills shouts into the clear blue sky "Fireeeeeee!" A big red oblong object hurtles toward her face and smashes into her covering her in ice cold water. She shivers and looks over at the love of her life laughing and high fiving his friends, the tears immediately blur her vision as she turns unceremoniously towards home and stalks off leaving all thought of relaxing in the arms of her favorite tree and enjoying the shrieks of playing kids come from Dimmesdale Park. As she walks quickly away tears actively pursuing each other down her face she overhears her one true loves conversation. "That ought to get rid of her for a couple days anyway" says Timmy Chester a ratty dressed tanned boy with surfer hair and that's taller than the other two grins a shiny, braces grin. A grin that matches Tootie's to a T. He says "Yeah Timmy that'll teach her what's what." A.J, the smartest and shortest of the trio shakes his head looking at some sort of handheld scanner "By my calculations Tootie will be back in 2.3 days in order to, how do you put it Tim? In order to 'love up on you'." Tootie misses the rest of the conversation as she speeds along to her house.

The images and sounds from earlier in the day makes Tootie cringe and new tears come from her already red eyes. She sniffles looks around and adamantly stops crying, defying what her six-year old self wants to do with the Timmy Doll she has on her bed Tootie starts squeezing it's neck muttering curses she dare not voice out loud. Finally giving up, finding it extremely difficult to have the doll respond to her threats, Tootie throws the lovingly made toy onto the ground and starts shouting at a boy that isn't there. "WHY!?" "WHY?! Do you love HER!" Her voice becomes softer her previous statements still echoing around her room. "Why can't you love me Timmy? That's all I wanna know just why?" As if bolded by her requests memories that she buried out of denial sprout and take root in her mind. Memories of Timmy saying things about Trixie how she's "Beautiful" and "Pretty" and "Gorgeous" his words not her own and with stunning certainty she finally after so many years of her Timmy calling her names, and running away, and throwing everything from water balloons to Chompy memorabilia, long story, at her she finally understands. He's not perfect.

He's far from it. He's mean and selfish and rude, He's immature and dumb and beyond all of that he the love of her life is extremely,terrifyingly,annoyingly shallow. He is shallow, so much more shallow than anyone, even hormonal 13 year old boys, have a right to be and it's these things that finally break the glass wall in her mind that hidden the real Timmy for so many years and now that she's getting a good long look at who he really is, she finds that she doesn't love this boy at all. She doesn't really even like him as a person that much. As she picks up the doll that was thrown to the ground she numbly throws it away, because Timmy Turner is no longer worthy of any of her emotions and as she starts the long process of redecorating she makes a silent vow. A vow to never, EVER speak another word to Timothy Thomas Turner as long as she lives.

* * *

**A/N: OK so how'd I do? I hope you liked it and if you did then be sure to press those three special buttons Review, Favorite, and Follow and if you didn't well then still review and tell me what I need to work on. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to begin this story with 2 separate chapters one on Tootie at 13 the other on Timmy at 15 after that I will continue the story in present day when both people are 17 and starting Senior Year in both of the preliminary chapters it will be third person p.o.v the rest of the story will be in first person unless otherwise stated, I hope ya'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon

* * *

Timmy (age 15)

Timmy Turner has been free for the past 2 years. As he pedals as fast as he can zooming through intersections and gliding through turns Timmy smiles. No longer does he have to cautiously look around for the small figure of a girl with braces and pigtails as he speeds along on his bike he lets out a whoop as he passes THAT house. A house that has been all too silent for the past couple of years. Now without fleeing for his life everytime he saw HER he can focus on the girl he truly belongs with. Dressed in his usual baggy jeans and a baggy pink shirt that the wind whips around his slightly muscular figure green converse tied to his feel and his iconic pink hat that's crammed low over his brow. Timothy Thomas Turner speeds to where he'll know he'll find HER as he does every Saturday.

As Timmy speeds through one last turn he finally catches his eye on her. How can he not? Dressed in a white sundress that moves gracefully with the wind the slightly tanned perfect figure of Trixie Tang dominates his vision. Looking way more beautiful than any girl has a right to be Trixie stands there with sunglasses perched precariously on her perfect nose that hook around her perfect ears. How can somebody be allowed to be so frustratingly beautiful and yet so cold at the same time? He wonders for not the first time but for the life of him even without an answer he still pursues this beyond amazing girl. Maybe it's the way her shiny, black hair waves in the sun catching the light, or maybe it's the way her long perfect legs bend slightly at the knee keeping her perfect body upright. Maybe just maybe it's something much more profound as in how determined Timmy Turner is to be let in her heart, to find out her secrets.

As he nears her his bike basically automatically slows down as if even it cannot quickly move while in Trixie's presence. As he gets closer the bike slows more finally stopping right in front of her. Her face transforms for a split second into an ugly sneer before Timmy shake his head and it inverts back into it's original perfect self. He can just see her blazing blue eyes from behind her sunglasses and as he does he wonders why Trixie Tang hides behind them, quickly shaking the weird question off Timmy smiles. "Hey Trixie" the boy says lightly and predictably the girl doesn't answer, in truth she doesn't even acknowledge the guys presence, something Timmy is all too familiar with. So Timmy does what he has always done on every Saturday since his 14th birthday. He sits with the cold, unforgiving girl that is Trixie Tang and he talks, he talks of his week, and his parents, he talks of comics and video games and Vicky. But most of all he talks about HER about Trixie.

At the end of another wasted hour Trixie Tang gets up and walks back to her house,having barely listened to a word the buck-toothed boy said she walks gracefully back into her house. Another day's work complete. Timmy watches her go and pretends for just a second that she actually cares about the speech he just gave her. But he knows somewhere deep down that his words were as wasted as his time. As Timmy gets back on his bike he slowly makes his way back towards his house. Crossing paths with a different girl on his way there. Used to if he ever saw Tootie he'd have to head for the hills but now as she walks and while doing so does a better job at ignoring him then Trixie ever has he rides along side her. For the first time in 2 years Timmy Turner says something to Tiffany "Tootie" Khan. She doesn't even turn his way.

'Like Trixie all over again' he thinks to himself as he glumly makes his way home. Inside his room he looks at his assorted posters and lays on his bed thinking about just as to why girls seem to ignore him more often than not these days and as Trixie's ugly sneer flashes through his mind and Tootie's cold shoulder chills him more to the bone then Trixie's ever has Timmy Turner realizes something crucial. Maybe just maybe Timmy missed the sound of Tootie's voice and as Timmy's world starts to slowly crumble around he starts wondering what love truly is.

* * *

**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed it next chapter we visit Tootie at 17 and begin the actual plot. As always be sure to press those three special buttons Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon**

* * *

Tootie (17)

I wake up on the first day of senior year with a headache. Not a blinding one, thank God, but enough of one to be slightly annoying. I grunt in disapproval of my head and look around my room. Still pink, still covered in hearts of every shape and size but for the past 5 years that's all the decorations that have adorned my room. When I was younger I thought maybe I'd move my focus onto another guy, and I have multiple times in fact, It's just I've never had the same obsession that I had for the first one and that's probably a good thing. I hum as I get to work, changing clothes and making my bed.

When I get to the bathroom in order to brush my teeth I allow myself a few moments to stare at what puberty has turned me into. I'm not much taller around 5'2" and I top the scales at 110. My hair is in a long braid that I drape over my shoulder. My eyes shine bright and beautiful a strong violet that were finally given a chance to breathe after I got contacts a couple of years ago. My face has narrowed out giving me high cheekbones and dimples and my straight, white smile peeks at the world from beneath my lips, not a trace of metal on them. A combination of a slim waist and a generous chest give me what some might call an "hourglass figure" but honestly all I get from it is a hard time trying to find clothes that actually fit. Currently I'm wearing a white shirt with pink hearts and black peace signs covering it. It is a lower cut shirt and hugs my breast provocatively. Just thinking about walking in to school like that makes me blush so I zip up a pink hoodie in an effort to cover myself up, at least a little bit. My jeans are ripped in strategic places and pink vans cover my feet. After brushing my teeth, checking myself in the mirror one more time to make sure I'm not showing too much I leave grabbing my keys on the way out.

I jog out my house shooting quick byes to my parents and get into my well-loved 98 Mazda. I say well-loved because the poor things been through hell. I'm pretty certain the other owners used it for racing, as well as other things that are no more than annoying stains on my backseat now, and it doesn't help any that my friend Christy slams the door at the speed of light every time she gets in or out. As my small powder blue car somehow makes itself start and I drive out of my driveway and start toward the terror that is Dimmesdale High a bright pink 2013 Mustang speeds down the road narrowly avoiding hitting me in the process. I glare at the disappearing tail lights and growl low in my throat. As Timmy Turner turns down the street that would end up leading him to the school I start wondering for not the first time why I was ever in love with him. I drive responsibly toward my friend Christy's house and park outside. I honk twice and resolve myself to wait 5 minutes before honking again. Picking up a well thumbed book from where it was discarded in the back seat I decide to enter the world of Jane Eyre. I get to another chapter and look at the clock, 10 minutes have gone by and I honk 3 times, and a fourth long one. Several doors fly open spot my car look toward the house I'm currently still parked in front of and shaking their heads they shut their doors. Finally at 15 till my blonde friend decides to open her door and move to my car.

Wearing tight clothes, much more confidently than myself, Christy walks quickly to my car opening the door and slamming it with all the power her little body possess. Part of the reason I hang out with her is because she's the only senior that's actually shorter than me and she doesn't mind. She always says "As long as you love me darling." But other then that she's OK, she wears tight clothing mainly because like me she can't find anything that fits but unlike me she actually enjoys wearing this to school. Like her current ensemble which includes a t-shirt that clings to her curves and says "Kiss me I'm Irish" but thankfully isn't low cut, her jeans are so tight at this point they're more like leggings and her blue vans clash with her green shirt, not that she cares.

She looks at me for a couple of minutes waiting for my traditional comment on her attire. Not wanting to give her any fuel for her proverbial fire I turn to the street, restart my car and say "You aren't Irish" as I continue towards school. She smiles and says back "I am today sweetie." Her startling grass green eyes cut through the air between us and keep staring at me until I finally crack a smile. She smiles back putting her feet on the dash, getting my baby annoyingly dirty in the process, and putting her head against the window falling promptly asleep. I grunt in annoyance and honk once, jerking her from slumber. I dodge the pencil she throws at me and chuckle she grumbles and putting her feet back where they belong, on the floor, she watches as I drive into the parking lot of Dimmesdale High. I take in the all too familiar white building, looking like our old Elementary School, Dimmesdale High stood proud and gleaming in the morning sun, ready to torture a brand new class of Freshman. I glare at the building, and reluctantly park. Ready for my Last First Day of High School.

* * *

**A/N: How was the first chapter in 1st person? Next chapter we find out why Timmy was speeding. Until next time press those three special buttons Review, Follow, and Favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon**

* * *

Timmy(17)

I don't want to get up. But then again I never want to get up. I love my soft covers and fluffy mattress but when my Aunt's voice barges into my room saying "Get up! It's time for school!" I know I have no choice. I roll out of bed, literally, my legs not yet awake enough to catch my fall I slam into the carpet with an almighty,Bang! "Ow." I say to the floor, before rolling over and looking at my ceiling. I groan at the prospect of getting up but again my Aunt's voice comes through the floorboards. "Timmy! I know you're up, don't make me send your Uncle up after you!" I hear her yell and then a gentler voice, which for some odd reason always sounds as if a laugh died in his throat and is only let out in small quantities, says "Please don't Timmy, I really need a good day this week." I groan again but reluctantly get up, I trudge into my bathroom and glare at my reflection trying to remember if I had taken a shower last night. Going for a yes I brush my teeth and get ready for school. I'm taller now around 5' 10" and thankfully a combination of track and baseball keep me in good shape. I pull on a pink shirt that pools nicely around my waist and my acid washed jeans that hang around my feet. Slipping on my red converse and a vintage Crimson Chin hoodie, it looks like the Chin's costume just without the giant chin, I head downstairs.

My Aunt and Uncle are in the kitchen. They both look quite...eccentric but they're good people. My Aunt has this whole pink color scheme thing going on, her eyes and hair are the exact same shade of bubblegum pink, she always wears a yellow blouse and black pants. My Uncle on the other hand has this green color scheme his eyes and hair are the same shade of mint green, and for some reason he insists on wearing a nice button down shirt and a tie even though from what I can tell he has never worked in an office a day in his life. I love them both no matter what the tend to look like, they both smile at me as I enter the kitchen and Aunt Wanda gestures to a steaming plate of eggs and bacon and I grin. As I sit she ruffles my hair, "How are you looking forward to your last year in high school sport?" She asks I chuckle "I can taste graduation." I tell her and Uncle Cosmo suddenly gets really excited "Ohhhhhhhhh" he says "Timmy this means that this year is when you need to tell the love of your life, you like her." I smile at him "Cosmo" I say, yes I do just call them by their names saying 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' out loud sounds weird to all of us. "You know I don't like any girls like that" I look at him exasperated. He gives me this smile that I'd call coy but since it's Uncle Cosmo I don't bother. He keeps smiling and randomly winking at me until my cousin starts crying from a room down the hall. Aunt Wanda's eye twitches a little before she says "Cosmo dear," He whispers to me, interrupting her "I hate it when she calls me 'dear' it's always bad news for me." She smiles at him and says "Go take care of Poof, will you?" He groans and gets up saying "Told you so!" As he walks out of the kitchen.

I laugh and eat, my Aunt starts asking awkward questions about the girls at my school, she's worse than Cosmo. She's trying to trip me up by naming a girl I have a crush on, I just eat my breakfast and ignore her. Until she had to say that name "Tootie" her mouth says and then all I hear is static, seems like my brain has suddenly decided to go on vacation, but still I squint my eyes at her and say "What about her." I try to keep all emotion out of my voice and unfortunately it doesn't work because her eyes widen and she suddenly becomes quite interested in whatever it is she's trying to put in her purse. "Nothing, nothing" she says and then starts smiling, I pretend I don't see it and get up from the table. I put my plate in the sink and head out the door saying "bye" and grabbing my key off the ring at the same time. I run and slide across my hood, which took a lot of practice and bruised butt to get right. It's a pristine, pink Mustang that I got brand new for my birthday last year. It purrs loudly under me and I speed out of my driveway and down my street, fast being the only speed my baby had.

I laugh and look at the mirror, my old pink hat hangs from it swinging to and fro. I haven't put it on since Sophomore year but this was different, this was Senior year. I felt like I needed it this year. I stopped at a light and took the hat off the mirror, adjust it to my head that's grown and cram it on like I used to. I speed through lanes and residence areas, barely even remembering that the pale blue blur I just passed was Tootie. Thinking of her I check myself out in the mirror, she used to love this hat, and thinking confidently that was no way part of the reason I put it back on. I cruise gently into the schools parking lot and barely stop. The gleaming white building that used to intimidate me as a Freshman just bores me as a Senior. I get out of my car squinting at the sun reflecting off the windows I grunt at the building and enter it preparing for my last year at this school.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, finally done and from now on I'm going to put the songs I listened to as I write the chapters and with this one it was a combination of Green Day, Nirvana, and Pokemon Theme Songs and as always press those three special buttons Follow,Favorite, and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon**

* * *

Tootie (17)

I'm walking with Christy into the building known as prison, oh I'm sorry school, I saw Timmy's car up front and now I'm on watch for the boy wonder to show up and make yet another year a living hell. He's been flirting with me ever since I grew boobs and as the only girls he ever has gone out with are 10's on that archaic scale system guys use to grade us, I wasn't surprised. I wasn't flattered either, more disgusted really, but that's a whole other issue. But unlike the womanizer I haven't had one boyfriend, sure I've been on multiple dates but I haven't really had a boyfriend and I'm just fine with that.

As me and Christy near the gym, the latter checking out every "hot" guy in sight, I start to think that maybe he's finally given up. When I finally make it to the gym and sit on the bleachers my eye immediately roam around. I find multiple seniors going about their own business, Tori is chatting up a couple of Juniors, Eustace is studying his brain out, and then there's Timmy. The hat is what throws me off, I haven't seen it in 2 years, it makes him look young and innocent again, and I hate it. "Looks like the hat is back." Christy says in my ear, she came in freshman year so she knows a little about the history of that hat. "Who knew a guy could look so damn hot in pink." She continues, thoroughly relieving me of my appetite. She sees the look on my face, the look she has ordained as "The Timmy Look" and as if he can hear us talk about him, his head whips around and his chocolate eyes melt into my violet ones, but I look at him as if he's not even there, as if I can see right through him.

He turns and I let a grin show, our principal whose a balding man whose name I can't remember steps up to a podium in the center of the gym and begins to speak "Welcome to another wonderful year at Dimmesdale High" I can already hear the yawns echoing throughout the arena. His booming voice echoes around the gym "Hello students, I'm Doug Dimmadome owner of Dimmesdale Dimmadome and president of this fine institution." He smiles and many people slouch in sleep. I smile but don't pay any attention to what he's saying instead my eyes fall on two young men. One is of African heritage and has gotten beefy but he's still bald which makes me smile. The other looks like your stereotypical skater boy, long hair, scrawny muscles, ripped jeans the whole picture, he too hasn't changed, except the braces those came off long ago. Even after their split from Timmy, Chester and A.J have remained friends, well a little more than that really. I think looking at their joined hands I'm so happy for them and for a second I feel bad that the only warmth I feel in my hand is my other one.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long but here is the anticipated next chapter, I hope you all enjoy the little bit of Chester/A.J I added I personally like them together. Remember to hit those three special buttons Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon**

* * *

Timmy

I stopped listening to Dimmadome once he started speaking, after all when's the last time anybody cared about a word he says? Instead I thought about her, Tootie, everybody has different opinions on why I try so hard to talk, flirt, or to just catch her eye. But they're all wrong, it's not the fact that she's hot although I'm not exactly complaining about that fact, it's not that she's one of the only girls I haven't dated, it's not even the fact that I just want something I can't have. It's not any of that it's the fact that 2 years ago, the summer before my Sophomore year everything changed. I had obsessed over Trixie Tang for so long that I had become blinded by what I thought was brilliance was actually just a person, and not a very nice one at that. Now I have to make up for it, I have to show Tootie just how much I miss her, how much I want to hear everything from her voice to her bubbly voice, and I know just how to do that.

I'm going to obsess over her, I'm going to prove to her that I don't just like her for her body, I mean it definitely doesn't hurt that she's hot. But I'm going to show her that I like her for all the small things, as well as big things I've noticed her doing since we got to high like lip biting, and finger popping, and always sticking a pencil behind her ear even if it always mysteriously vanishes sometime after lunch. Things like the way she laughs or looks when she's concentrating and then there's the way she helps, everybody from the bird that broke his wing, to any kid who needs help with homework. It actually almost pains me, how she looks at me now, like a missing piece and I know that this is my last chance to get her to love me again, my last chance to put the missing piece back. This person who, when she thinks no one's around hums repetitive public domain tunes, and for some reason I can't find in myself to be annoyed.

After the man ahead of me finishes his speech, something about safety and privacy, the school is dismissed. The school immediately puts itself into some sort of primitive hierarchy with the freshman at the bottom and the seniors at the top. A group of senior jocks have already started hazing some poor fishies, and then there's Tootie she's currently giving them a tour as always patient and kind. I look at her and think to myself _god I'm an idiot _and I am, and the fact that ever since I realized I liked Tootie 2 years ago I've been going through girlfriend after girlfriend trying to get my mind off of Her probably doesn't help matters any, the plan was all in vain anyway after all, nothing can distract me from her. After shaking my head free of whatever entrapment seeing her put it in I trudge off to my first class, English.

English, I find the class tedious and boring. I mean who care about prepositions and adverbs and adjectives, I mean c'mon adjectives? Is that even a word, apparently it is, not only is it a word but it's a word that describes other words, _Wordception, _I think with a smile. I sit in my usual spot, back row, corner seat the seats around the classroom fill up, more students fileing in as it gets closer to the bell. I see A.J and Chester come in as one, holding hands and smiling hugely. I groan internally my head colliding with my desk, another relationship I messed up by being a fool, a immature little kid. The teacher brings my attention up to the front.

"Now listen here class, this year"

He's interrupted by a person coming in late, Tootie rushes in and hands him a note before sitting in the front row. He looks at it nods affirmatively and continues his speech as if he was never interrupted.

"This year we are going to be doing group projects" As the class starts shouting, gesturing to their potential partners with eyes and hands the teacher coughs to settle everyone down. "I've already picked out everybody's groups so don't all get excited" And just like that everybodies awesome moods were stamped out. Some even audibly groaned, which is a bit of an over reaction if you ask me.

"Yes, yes it's all quite tragic" He says sarcastically "Now here are the groups, these will be your partners for the remainder of the semester and maybe even the whole year so please, be civil at the very least" He continues reading off groups of two I only pay attention when he says "Tootie Khan, you will be paired with Charles Henley" After she's already paired with someone I don't acknowledge the teacher again. Eventually he gets to me "Now due to the odd number of students we will have one group of three A.J Cosmosis, Chester McBadbat and Timmy Turner" He finishes not knowing that he just ruined 3 ex-best friends whole senior year.

"Now" he continues "Your assignment is the influence of any author, playwright, or poet on literature a presentation will be given at the end of the semester, until then I'd suggest beginning" He sits effectively ending his lecture and any argument. I sigh and get up to sit at the front with the only two people who probably hate me more than Tootie does. When I get there I anticipate stoik silence and start speaking.

"So I was thinking we'd do"

"No you listen Timmy" A.J interrupts I wonder when his voice got so deep "I'll do the project with Chester and we'll put your name on it so you can just continue to ignore our existence, sound good?" He asks

I sigh and setting my stuff down beside him I say "But that's not how we usually do it"

Chester scoffs "Since when have we done anything that we used to?"

I rub my legs, a nervous tick I've had for a good while now and say "Since I want to make up for all the stupid stuff my immature idiot self has ever done, since I want my best friends back who were dating for 2 months before telling me and thus I still think my anger was at least a little valid." I wait for one of them to respond I'm not surprised it's A.J he always was the mediator in our group.

"Well… Timmy we understand you were angry, honestly we expected it but you acted so disgusted with us that we just couldn't forgive you, especially when after that you just ignored us completely"

I nod and say "As I said that was immature, idiotic Timmy, here I am a little older, hopefully a little wiser and I'm apologizing, now will you guys please come to my house after school and eat dangerously unhealthy food as we make fun of whichever old, wordy person we decide to do our project on?" I beg. The two boys look at each other, having a silent conversation that only two so close can.

A.J speaks "It's a start Timmy, but you're a far cry from being completely forgiven" I nod understanding then A.J smiles, Chester mimicking it and says "and yeah we'll be at your house" I give a small smile as the bell rings. I pick up my things and leave the class with A.J and Chester a little more upbeat about how this year will hopefully turn out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everybody likes the new chapter, a little on how Timmy thinks, just a guy trying to make up for his mistakes. As always press those three special buttons Like, Follow, and Review. I love them all it's like food for the soul :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon I also don't own anything by Victor Hugo, those credits go to him.**

* * *

Tootie

I personally like the Freshman, they are all so full of wonder and excitement, the looks on their faces tells just how excited they are to be turning a page in the book of life. I remember my freshman year, or at least the first day anyway I was so full of hope, finally I felt like I was going somewhere in my life, that I was actually moving forward and not just casually drifting. I didn't realize until Sophomore Year that I had traded one tide for another, that high school was just as monotonous as the rest of my life had been. Which is why that while I like the Freshman and how they look at this new chapter in their lives I can't help but to pity them at the same time, after all they have yet to learn just how unchanged their new lives as high schoolers will be.

I'm running late to English, but thankfully my good grades and perfect attendance allow such things to happen without too much of a commotion, as long as I have a note. I give it to the teacher and sit in my front row seat; the teacher accepts with debate and proceeds to tell us about the project. When he gets to my name I cross my fingers and think _not Timmy, please not Timmy. _So when I'm paired with Charles I'm relieved, I was paired with Timmy last year for a math project where we had to plan a trip with limited funds. Does anybody know just how hard it is to make a decent, cohesive project when you've made a vow to never speak to said person, thankfully it was only for two weeks and I got the foul taste of Timmy's presence out of my mouth relatively easily.

Charles is a good enough guy, he's skinny, a redhead but really quiet the only person I ever really see him talk to is his girlfriend that he's had for 4 years. This is as I understand it forever in teenage years. I sit next to him and smile kindly.

"Hi" I say he looks at me from the corner of his eye but doesn't respond he does although show me a piece of paper that has on it a name "Victor Hugo" is written an underlined, twice. He must be serious about him. I smile at him and say "I'll cover Les Misérables if you'll cover The Hunchback of Notre Dame" He smiles at me nods and proceeds to write what I assume is a nice sized paragraph. I watch him for a while before starting my own project. It's been a while since I've read the 1000 and something page book so the details are a little vague, I can remember the drama that occurs with Fantine and Inspector Javert I can remember Cosette and Marius and the French Rebellion, I can even remember that every character had a long extensive background, almost like Hugo wanted everyone to read this book and make sure they connected with at least one of the many people in it. The bell rings all too early and I stare at my list before resigning and heading to my next class, History.

I remember what Timmy said one morning in Sophomore Year. He was between girlfriends at the time and as always alternating between flirting with me and spouting off nonsense, both are equally annoying but it was during the spouting part that he actually said something that stuck with me.

"I don't understand why we have to learn History" he started "all it is, is one stupid mistake happening after another, and I understand what people say that we have to learn from the mistakes but we haven't. Every time there's a war we set up the next one. World War I, set up World War II, which set up the Cold War and so on and so forth. It's all just a waste of time, I don't understand why we still bother" Then Christy came in and shooed him away with a look.

But ever since then I can't help but to think of the class as a constant waste of time, and plus the repetition annoys me. We learn the same History every year, nothing has changed America will always win the Revolution, and the world will always collapse into chaos every time an Archduke is assassinated or Germany tries something stupid. It never changes, although I will always find myself in this exact position. Front row, paying rapt attention as my teacher starts talking to us about the journey to the new world. He's getting to the part where Colombus begs Spain to fund his travels to what he thinks will be India when a paper airplane lands neatly on my desk. I unfold it and read "Roses are red, your eyes are violet when it comes to my heart, you're the pilot" I can't help the slight blush and giggle I get. Sure it's incredibly corny but it's also something new, unexpected, and nice. I look around, my first guess is Timmy, the thought alone makes me shiver and not the good way. But when I look his way he's asleep which is typical of him. Nobody else looks suspicious so I guess my curiosity will have to be sated at another time. Right then the bell rings, and I am ready to leave.

In the halls is where Christy finds me getting ready for Math with my hand clamped firmly around the note. She immediately rips the note out of my hand and giggles at my hysterics. After she reads the note she gives me a smirk that tells me everything she wants to say, a smirk so dirty it makes me want to wash out my eyes, with ammonia. I give her my best glare until her smirk subsides and then without a word I take her wrist and drag her to Math, mainly because I know she'll skip if I don't.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I figured all of my readers deserved a sooner response; after all I do usually take a while. Don't forget to press those three special buttons Like, Favorite, and Review. These things are food for the soul :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Timmy

Remedial, I hate that word, it's as if the whole system wants to make me feel like I'm more of an idiot then I already feel like. Remedial, the very word makes me feel like I'm inferior to everybody else, like I'm subhuman just because geometric symbols, greek letters, and random numbers dance in my head like a group of sugar plum fairies. But despite my hatred for it there it is on my schedule. Remedial Math, I can't think of a worse punishment except maybe Vicky, I shiver just at the thought of her name the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I walk to my class, well trudge, I get there only seconds before the shrill bell announces the beginning of class and I'm almost relieved that the only person in the room is me, even the teacher appears to be late.

I settle in a desk in the middle of the front row. As the minutes tick by I spastically arrange and rearrange the items on my desk. Finally after 10 grueling minutes of absolutely nothing the door opens and in walks , which is odd seeing as she's an office lady. She gives me a sickly sweet smile and proceeds to explain herself in a shrill voice which I believe shatters eardrums. "Hello , I'm so pleased to see you still hear, now as I'm sure you have tons of questions lets just start by saying that in this particular class you will not have a teacher, per say." The woman must've seen my extremely pleased look, for she continued to talk, ruining my good time. "You see instead you will be given a tutor, this person will not only teach you, and give you homework but they will also be in complete charge of you in this period. I along with several of our teachers here feel that this may be the last chance for you to understand Arithmetic and as you already know the person teaching you we feel you might be more motivated to actually learn and pay attention." I look at her completely flabbergasted _What kind of school would support this decision?_ I thought to myself and when the door opened and she stepped in I knew the answer _Of course, a school that wants me dead by graduation._

Of course it just had to be her, standing by the front door hands on her hips she continued to give me a glare rivaling any her sister could have concocted. It wasn't just down right frightening but it also seemed to convey some sort of message as if it was all my fault that whatever nutjob came up with this idea also chose her to be the one to teach me. As Tootie's sneer deepened and left without saying a word I realized that I just might die today. I tried to break the ice "Hey Tootie" I said smiling at her and of course she didn't even twitch so I sighed and said "Look I get it ok? Me and you aren't exactly compatible at the moment and it's most likely my fault but you're supposed to be my teacher, and I know how much you love being smarter than basically everybody so can we just" I gesture vaguely "please?" I practically begged. She seemed to calm down, or at least her sneer wasn't as pronounced as it was earlier so that's a good sign, I think. She sighed and for the first time in almost three years Tootie Khan spoke to me. "Whatever" she said, and I swear I have never heard anything as beautiful as that single word.

I smiled as she sat beside me and rolled her eyes, I smiled even wider as she bent down into her backpack and got pre-made worksheets for me to do. She unceremoniously put the worksheets on my desk saying "Do these worksheets so I can tell how retarded you are" She said moving to the front then as I started on the sheet she turned saying "Oh and don't look at me, it's weird" I obey keeping my face pointed at the sheet. I get through the first problem with a fair amount of ease but it doesn't take long for the symbols to start swimming off the page, giving me a headache as I watch lines and dots arrange themselves in ways that wouldn't even make sense to Tootie. "What did I say about looking at me?" I hear yelled at me, I didn't even realize I was looking in her direction and I look back at my sheet and do the problems to the best of my ability, as numbers swirl in my head making fours look like fives and threes look like eights. I shake my head to try to clear the fog and continue to doggedly pursue answers to questions I can't even read correctly.

******About 20 minutes later I'm starting to get a headache, I have made absolutely no headway on the worksheet and Tootie has yet to make a single movement or speak another word. I close my eyes and try to think of something, anything that'll stop the pounding in my head and the numbers and signs dancing in beat of the rhythm. My head hits the table and I can hear Tootie grunt, I can also hear her walk closer to me and the closer she gets the faster my heart beats. Before long I can feel her presence right above me and just when I start thinking that she's just going to stay like that until I have a heart attack she kicks my chair. "Get up idiot, if I have to watch you I'd rather watch you suffer than watch you sleep. My head hurts even more now and I can see in her face that Tootie doesn't care, the bell rings finally and I hand in the worksheet that only has one problem completed. I don't even look back at her while I leave, I really need to get to lunch.**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and sorry about it taking so long but college is taking over my life. Anyway don't forget to press those three special buttons Like, Favorite, and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I need to apologize for taking so long a mixture of recently moving and familial drama that I don't feel like delving into has caused the massive break but I'm back now...hopefully for good.**

**Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Tootie

Nothing is more horrible than having to tutor a boy you hate. He isn't even that dumb, Freshman Year he finally learned the value of studying and he seemed fine in his classes ever since. I just said those derogatory terms mainly because my anger wanted to finally be let out. I shake my head as I walk to lunch, Timmy's worksheet in hand. As I look at it I quickly realize that only one problem is even done. The rest are scribbled on, with intense work drawn out in the margins. But some of the symbols aren't even real symbols but bits and pieces of symbols and the original problems that he transcribed in order to work on them don't even remotely resemble the original equations. I get angry at this _So he thinks that drawing and goofing off will get him off the hook?_ I think to myself as I walk vigorously toward him.

When I get to his table, which strangely is also hosting Chester and A.J. "What do you think this is?" I practically yell at the boy, turning around innocently Timmy looks at his paper then back to me. I didn't feel any sort of shiver when his eyes looked in mine, nope not even a little bit. He shrugged and opened his mouth, probably about make up some excuse but A.J beat him to it. "Just tell her Tim, she's your tutor she has to know these things." Timmy sighed and rubbed his neck a deep red shade adding itself to his cheeks. "I have dyscalculia, it's where my mind sorta mixes math up. Kinda like dyslexia only with math." I look at him in disbelief, I feel something bad down in the pit of my stomach. I know it's guilt and I also know why it's there. I said some bad things to him when I should have acted professionally. I look down, my shoes suddenly becoming very interesting, "Look I didn't know ok? So I'm sorry about the way I acted it was immature." I look my face most likely red and see Timmy smirking. "What was that Tootie?" He asked, playing off as innocent. I hold off on punching him and grunt through clenched teeth. He smiles and says "You're forgiven" I breathe out of my nose give him a terse nod and walk away.

I sit in my regular table and Christie sits next to me "So" she asks with an expectant look on her face I look at her from my peripheral vision and sigh. "Nothing happened, unless you count me almost killing him." She looked saddened at this as if she expected me to forgive him or something. I ignore her expression and eat my lunch in silence, after about ten minutes after I have already finished my food and looking around for something to distract me for the remainder of my time. There's talking going on all around me which is nothing new, but when my eyes wander to the "popular table" I notice it's completely silent, Trixie Tang seems to be staring at something behind me and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that she's starting at the same boy I refuse to talk to, and his new lunch partners or his old lunch partners? I shake my head free of "Timmy Brain" and try instead to eat the rest of my lunch in peace.

When lunch is finally over I sigh and get up, ready for AP Biology I'm just getting my books out of my locker when I feel a presence right behind me, thinking of it as just Timmy wanting to grate on my already frayed nerves I turn to give him a piece of my mind. Looking back at me is a face that I haven't had to deal with in a long time and I can only think of one word...crap.

* * *

****A/N: So who do you think is behind Tootie, what should happen next? Don't forget those three special buttons like, comment and review.****


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Timmy

After lunch, I said goodbye to Chester and A.J and went to my locker to get ready for my next class AP Biology, Biology has always been one of my best science classes, there's less numbers to deal with. I turn the corner and see a scene I haven't seen in quite a while, he's bigger now, well we're all bigger but he even more so. I hadn't seen him around a lot lately, ever since he got put on the football team he has been leaving everyone he used to terrorize alone. He's skin is so pale most people would claim it's grey. He's wearing his Letterman Jacket and his hair is greased back like those actors in my aunt's movies. His arms are blocking somebody from escaping him. Now usually I wouldn't say anything, I had stopped being a hero in Freshman, in part because I was finally becoming "cool" but also because I never felt the need anymore, there were no more threats. But two things about this situation made it different. One the person he was tormenting was Tootie, and nobody messes with Tootie. Two it was Francis.

Francis, he's broad shouldered and tall, but still as dumb as a fly. "Hey Francis!" I call to him, he turns and looks around, his eyes narrow at me. I pull my hat down low over my brow and smirk at him. His nostrils flare and he stomps toward me forgetting about Tootie, she blinks in the spot he just was looks to me, gives me an almost smile before scowling and turning away walking down the hall. Francis meanwhile gets in my face. The first thing i notice is his acne has gotten worse, the second is his breath. I pull my shirt over my nose and make a cross with my fingers "Back, get back I say" People around us laugh and Francis somehow figuring out that I made him look like a fool actually growls at me. I smile just like old times. "What's wrong Turner? 'Fraid I'll steal your girl with my rugged good looks" he says. I sputter out a laugh "The only thing rugged about you is the fact that it looks like you were bragged over a rugged road...face first."

The people still in the hallway laugh as I pick up my books and run to AP Biology, after all I have at least a minute until he figures out what I just said. I make it to class right as the bell rings. The teacher Mrs. Dodds looks up and says "Nice of you to grace us with your presence Mr. Turner." I hate sarcastic teachers but I smile at her and say "Well I just really though i oughta come by and brighten up your day" She glares at me the starts talking to her roster "Well the only partner left is Ms. Khan so have a seat next to her." I smile automatically and go and sit next to a very angry looking Tootie. She glares at me but doesn't say a word and starts taking notes.

******Unfortunately as it is the first class I had no excuse to talk to the girl sitting next to me, all we went over was safety procedures and the syllabus, both lessons which I could've done without. when the bell finally releases us Tootie shoots out of the class like I have the plague and I slowly follow the rest of the class out. My next class is Gym which is nice because while Coach is actually forcing the class to play some arbitrary game with far too many rule he'll just make the track team run laps, being in a sport sometimes does everything good, besides I discovered long ago that if I wanted to get my mind off a certain girl the only thing to do was run. The way my legs would burn and I'd gasp for breath all but assured an empty mind.**

* * *

**A/N: And here's the next chapter, did anybody guess it would be Francis? But anyway thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far I really appreciate it and as always don't forget to hit those three special buttons Like, Favorite, and Review.**


End file.
